When starting and operating a computer system, it is necessary to supply critical parameters to the assemblies or to the active modules in the system assemblies, in order to assure a real-time information status regarding the system configuration, particularly in reference to the processor modules. It is, for example, important that it is known within the system how many processor modules, conceivably with varying tasks, are available so that parallel processing or redundant operation can be properly organized. Moreover, information regarding the type of assembly, e.g., data processor assembly or input/output processor assembly, the assembly production model or whether or not the assemblies are plug-in assemblies, is extremely important for the active modules. A direct parallel connection of each module through readable input ports is disadvantageous given the only limited availability of connections and the required processing time for this information. Similarly, reading in of the information using the existing data and address bus is very cumbersome because special decoders are needed so that the parallel-coded information included in the standard bus protocol is made readable for the modules.